Aftermath of a sparing match
by Vash M
Summary: in the shippiden Naruto and Hinata are going out things are well and this is just what happens from a sparing match my first fic so be gentle and hold me afterwards lol j/p don't hold back
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within

Written by

Desgardia

Ok This is a Naru/Hini paring set in season 2 of the Shippuden. They are going out Naruto has told Hinata about the kyuubi and she still loves him. The kyuubi has been docile for their entire relationship but you never know what a sparing match could bring out in a man. Please read and review if you would like to look me up to be my friend write a review and ask for my email or aim name oh and a guy just incase you wanted to know please read and review because I want to know how I am doing this is my first fanfic ever but don't hold back okay I wanna know what u all really think if you like this please spread it around it would help me cuz I wanna write more so enjoy the story folks.

Naruto Uzumaki who after three years away finally realized that it was not sakura that he longed for but the person who he thought longed for him. Upon his return from the Suna he immediately ran around looking for her. He found her when he ran into Shino, Kiba and the very large Akamaru. When he saw her his heart started beating 1,000 miles a minute asked Hinata to come with him because he had something to tell her. She went with him and he told her that he was in love with her and she returned the feelings. Then at the 3month mark he told her about the kyuubi and she still stuck with him well enough with the back story lets get to the story.

It was a nice cool day in Konoha perfect day for a good sparing match with out worry of sun stroke or any heat related problems where a genin and chunin were enjoying each others company through a friendly sparing match. Naruto and Hinata were training together while they had some down time between missions and their other duties.

Hinata was blowing through Naruto's shadow clone jutsu and putting Naruto on the defensive which was a problem because she had improved greatly with her gentle fist style, then again Naruto had improved his taijutsu as well and with a few swift kicks things were back on an even pace they were trading blow for blow as each knew what the other was about to do. But Naruto wasn't the only one enjoying the match so was his resident. The kyuubi had been docile for the couple's entire relationship and he was getting bored but this match was very enjoyable the heat the passion and the slight arousal coming from both of them was intoxicating for him. "**If this keeps up I think I may just give this runt some of my power to show this heiress what happens when she awakens me**". Soon both of them were tired and they ended their training and laid up against a tree. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and in a gentle kind caring way and smiled down at his amazing beautiful princess, Hinata looked up at him and blushed slightly and said in a low tired voice 'I love you Naruto-kun I'm glad u came to me

" "I love you too Hinata-chan and believe me I've wanted to come back for so long the last year was the longest " Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata gently yet so full of passion, Hinata returned the kiss with equal passion and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Naruto moaned slightly at feeling her soft hands on his skin and ran his hands over her back causing Hinata to moan and shiver. Then time seemed to stop and Naruto was in front of his resident's giant sealed gate. "What the fuck do you want can't you seem I'm busy here"?! yelled an irate Naruto . "Simple kit I know where this is going to lead into multiple bouts of mating and I've been nice staying quiet while you to enjoy each other but that match you two just had woke me up and I think its time you show her what she can never get from any other man other than just the weak pathetic illusion you humans call love". "Oh yeah what's that "? Asked Naruto. "A pleasure that only you can give when u let me help" replied the kyuubi. "What if I decline and tell you to go fuck your self " Naruto replied with a scowl. The fox clawed at Naruto with his chakra. "Well I could take control and finish what I started all those years ago except no one will stop me. _He could do it too Naruto thought I don't want Hina-chan hurt maybe I can go the stage before one tail it wouldn't hurt no one and hell it might be the best sex of our life. _"Ok but I don't want to go any tail forms just the red chakra ok " Naruto said. "Fine kit here is just a small bit of my power" said the kyuubi When Naruto returned consciousness Hinata was looking at him a scarred look upon her face. "Naruto-kun are you ok "? Her voice trembling with fear that her beloved was going to be controlled by the kyuubi." Yeah Hinata-chan I'm fine just needed to borrow some thing from him" Naruto replied as he ran his finger threw one of the strands of her hair closer to her cheek. Relieved Hinata snuggled up against Naruto's chest and ran her fingers over his chest making Naruto growl lowly. "Hey why don't we go someplace a bit more private "? Asked Naruto.

"Okay" Hinata replied with a smile thinking how her and Naruto can spend a nice evening pleasuring each other for hours and hours.

They arrived at Naruto's apartment and as soon as the door was shut Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled her into a long slow deep passionate kiss. Hinata surprised by this moaned in Naruto's mouth before returning the kiss. Next thing they knew Naruto's back was at his counter running his hands all over Hinata's delectable little body while she did the same. Meanwhile Naruto was moaning lowly because her entrance was right above already throbbing cock and she was unintentionally grinding him. "Mmmmm oh fuck Hinata damn your getting me so hard " Naruto moaned in between kisses. Hinata looked down and saw his bulge which looked bigger than usual _hmmm that's odd I thought it was done getting bigger oh well I don't mind I just hope it can still fit _Hinata thought. Naruto already beginning to feel the Kyuubi's effect on his body _damn I hope she can go for awhile cuz the way I'm feeling I could go for a day straight Naruto thought. _They soon made their way into their bedroom and Naruto threw Hinata down and jumped on top of her and started running his tongue over her neck nipping and lightly biting here and their making Hinata moan quite loud." Ohhhhh MMMMMMNMMMMM Naruto that feels so AHHHMNMM good " Hinata moaned in between his tongue's assault in her neck. Hearing his lovers moans made him go a bit harder with his bites and snaked his tongue over to her earlobe and began gently biting it causing her to moan louder then in a low deep sexy tone Naruto whispered in her ear "Enjoying your self well you should be because that match got me very horny and I think its time I fuck you the way I've wanted, Hard, Fast, and slightly painful he then bit the sensitive spot on her neck then licked and sucked at it for awhile making Hinata moan like crazy. "OHHH NARUTO KUN MMMMMMM OHHHH MMMMAHMMMM FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD" yelled Hinata she then shivered and turned to look if the window was open it wasn't she looked at Naruto and saw that his face was darker and his outline was a deep blood red. "Naruto kun you ok"? she said with a slight tremble of fear. "Hinata I'm fine its still me I just borrowed some of his power to make things more interesting tonight Naruto said with sincerity in his voice afraid his lover wouldn't want to continue with the rest of the evening. " Oh okay Naruto" Hinata said with out the tremble of fear that she was going to be killed by the kyuubi.

Naruto turned and faced her and kissed her roughly and passionately, Hinata returned the kiss and grabbed the end of Naruto's shirt wanting it off so she could feel his amazing arms, chest and his sexy abs. Knowing what she wanted it Naruto stood up on his knees and let her remove it. In an instant it was off and Hinata pushed her lover down and started running her hands and tongue over his naked upper body stopping only to place Naruto's nipple in her mouth making him moan with pleasure and slight pain as she ran her teeth over it. " Ohhhh mmm god that's new" Naruto said in surprise. " I was hoping you would enjoy it I have been tame because I wasn't sure what you were into" Hinata replied. " Oh I'm into alota things" Naruto said, as he threw her down on his bed got on top of her and ripped off her jacket and slowly removed her shirt. Hinata ran her hands all over his back slightly digger her nails into his back making him give a deep low sexy moan. After her blacktop was removed all was left was a deep blood red bra that made him ever harder and after about three seconds of stairing at her amazing chest he ripped it off and immediately took her right breast into his mouth sucking and licking her nipple roughly. "Ohhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm NarutOOOO " Hinata in a very loud moan as he sent waves of pleasure in every part of her body and moaned even louder and he switched his mouth over to her left breast and took the right one in his hand and massaged it roughly getting her nipples even harder, her moans louder her and her panties even wetter than he normally did but then again tonight wasn't the norm in any way. Now Hinata was working his pants down to the floor because it had been awhile since she got him in her mouth and sucked him good and long. Naruto tensely waiting for her to get the rest of his clothes off helped and a sigh of relief left his mouth as his cock was freed from its prison. _Oh it is bigger and it looks redder but I guess that's the kyuubi, fuck that's going to feel so good inside me but will I be able to walk after he's done with me? Hinata thought._ She then wrapped her hand around his very large cock and pumped him till he was begging to be in her mouth she complied and slowly started taking him into her mouth. "Ohhhhhhh fuck babe yes Mmmmm Ohhhhh mmmmmmmmm god" was all that Naruto could get out as he was just lost in the pleasure she was giving him, _god this feels so so good I think I may take more f his power next time. _H then growled as she felt her tongue flick his shaft and as she started going faster he started thrusting upward into her mouth. "Relax those muscle of yours cuz I'm gonna give you one hell of a mouth fuck". Hinata moaned at the thought and relaxed her throat muscles taking everything but his balls in her mouth. Naruto started thrusting like an animal in her mouth bringing him closer to what feels like one fuck of an orgasm, Hinata keeping pace with him was enjoying his dick to no end and started massaging his sac with her hand. It was that to make Naruto come. "Ohhhhhhh shit Hinata mmmmmm fuck damn" as Naruto spilled his seed into her mouth. Hinata loved his sweet, yet somewhat sour taste for her his cum was her candy. Naruto shaking somewhat from coming that good stood up and started taking off her pants and stopped at the matching blood red thong and immediately his cock was back at full mast and ripped them off and placed his head between her legs and ran a finger from the top of her very wet pussy to the bottom making Hinata moan and shiver , he then placed a finger right into her g-spot making her scream "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO OHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMM NEHHHHH MMMMNMMM , OHHHHH NARUTO FASTER FASTER" Hinata screamed. Naruto complied with her request and started pumping faster into her spot then slid his tongue over her pussy and slid it right inside her slit licking all around her pussy and still pumping his fingers harder and faster. Hinata was moaning , yelling and thrusting her body forward trying to give Naruto deeper access to her pussy then as he rolled his tongue inside her that caused her to scream even louder than she had been before she the next thing she knew she was screaming his name to the heaves as she had the biggest orgasm of her life and pushed her body right on his lips so he could get all her soft , sweet, creamy cum in his mouth. Naruto was enjoying her moans to no end they were music to his ear as he continued to pleasure her the next thing he knew she was pushing her self down his mouth and it only took a second for him to realize that she was cumming which made Naruto increase everything he wanted her sweet sweet cum he loved it , it quenched his thirst like no other drink could. He immediately swallowed all of her cum and stood up and got on top of her place his cock right in front of her entrance but before he entered her and kissed her and said " I love you Hinata your amazing and if I get to rough for you I want you to tell me cuz I am five seconds from fucking your goddamn brains out ". "Okay Naruto-kun but I want it rough, hard and fast go that ?" she asked . "Fuck yea I do " he replied with a sexy have smirk on his face and thrust hard into her making them both moan." Fuck Naruto-kun your so big" Hinata moaned as Naruto's cock filled her and sent tidal waves of pleasure through every nerve in her body. "Ah shit Hinata your so tight so wet fuck you just feel so good" Naruto said with a slight growl in his voice. There had been something he wanted to try but never really got the chance so he figured he'd try it tonight and started grinding inside her." NARUTO-KUN OHHH FUCK NARUTO THAT FEELS SO GOOD PLEASE GO FASTER AND DEEPER" Hinata pleaded as she arched her back from sheer pleasure. With out words Naruto complied and pushed himself deeper in her and grinded himself faster in her. After about five minutes of the extremely hot grinding Hinata was already screaming his name loud as hell into the night. Then Naruto started ravaging her pussy with deep hard thrusts making her arch her back so much he thought her might break her so he pushed her down and started sucking on her right breast and increasing in all tempos never stopping once. Hinata was in the place above heaven Naruto was just soooo gooood he just oozed sex right now, from the red chakra outline to the moans and faces he was making as he pounded her senseless it just drove her fucking wild and before she knew it she was feeling an orgasm like no other it was making her sweat way more than most do, then her hit her g-spot so hard it made her scream and moan as she felt her self get so tight around him then with one more thrust "NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YES NARUTO OH GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD PLEASE DON'T STOP" Hinata screamed as he was hitting her womb. Stopping was the last thing on his mind he wanted to go for hours after her orgasm subsided he pulled out and told her to lay on her stomach and before Hinata knew what was happening Naruto was pounding her ass like it was his job he went over to her ear nipped it and whispered " You like this don't you kitten" as he drove himself deeper and her asked her to get up for a second so they could try something new and he grabbed her by the waist and told her to sit on his cock and ride him she did with extreme vigor never stopping just going down faster on his cock her asshole gripping his cock like a steel vice. Naruto was back to biting her neck and squeezing her tits rough and hard making her yell and scream as he continued to pleasure her. Now they could tell things were coming to a close so they went back to their original position and Naruto rode her hard and fast because he was so so close to getting that one orgasm that would make his entire body quake he had already came three times in her but he wasn't satisfied until she came in the most extreme way he could feel her orgasm and could tell that this would be the final throw. He rammed his tongue down her throat and she returned the kiss with equal vigor and she grabbed his tight sexy ass and ran a finger over his asshole before pumping it several time making him moan and shudder from stimulation then after one final thrust from both they both came hard " OHHHHH NARUTO-KUUUUUNNNNNNN OHHHHHH MMMMMHNMMMMMNMM GOD DAMN"

" HINATA CHAN SHITTTTTTTTTTTT OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO SO GOOD GOD YOUR JUST SO AMAZING"Naruto pulled out his juice covered cock and Hinata rested her self upon his chest and looked up into his bright blue eyes and whispered " I love you Naruto- kun I love you so so much you make me feel so happy". "I love you too Hina-chan and you make me extremely happy oh and I forgot happy 6 month anniversary" Hinata looked at the clock it read 1:00 am. " Wow we really went at it " she said before falling asleep on his chest. "Yeah I guess so he wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep only to dream of the woman he will make his wife.

The end

Ok I hoped you enjoyed it please Read and Review any questions or cmnts plz send me a message open to suggestion and I will need some help with a three way paring staring Kiba , Sasuke, and Naruto so any suggestions with that would help I hope to hear back from you and soon I'll start putting in references to some of my favorite things so yea REVIEW OR CHUCK NORRIS WILL ROUND HOUSE KICK BLIND PEOPLE ( THAT'S FUCKED UP I KNOW BUT GUESS WHAT YOUR LAUGHING AT IT )

OH AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW _THIS WAS THOUGHTS OKAY SOME PEOPLE WILL GET CONFUSED BY THIS SO I THOUGHT I'D PUT IT IN _

ARIGHT TILL NEXT TIME THIS IS RICK ( DESGARDIA ) O'CONNOR LEAVING SO YEAH GO WRITE A REVIEW I'M DONE TYPING


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's been awhile and btw 4 every1 that read my fic sorry 4 the fuck ups I was a rookie back in 08 (I posted it on media miner b4 I put it on here) any way ive got ideas for a naru-ten and a naru-ino, in still working them out there will b an oc in them or a may combine them so its naru-ino-ten sorry 4 the long wait im using a comp that runs of 98 so yea sorry oh if any1 has not read eyes piercing through the darkness read that it's done by a personal friend and a great writer and im also willing to beta and offer ideas so please hit me up


End file.
